Hairy Hooligan Tribe (Books)
|Franchise Members = |Alpha = |Franchise Dragons = |Book Dragons = |First Book Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Book Appearance = How to Fight a Dragon's Fury |First Franchise Appearance = |Last Franchise Appearance = |Source = Book}} The Hairy Hooligans are the central Viking tribe in both the Books and the Franchise. History Hooligans have lived on Berk ever since the day when the Great Hairybottom landed on its shores and lost his boot in the bog, declaring that there will be barbarians in the archipelago as long as his boot remains in the bog. The Hooligan National Anthem commemorates that event. In the books, throughout their history, they've either lived on the Isle of Berk or the Island of Tomorrow. Their current Chief in the books is Stoick the Vast, and his son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is the current King of the Wilderwest. It is unclear what the Hooligans actually do for a living apart from fighting, but the abundance of fish in Hiccup's diet suggests an economic base. Culture and Customs Hooligan Salute The Hooligan Tribe has an official salute, describe in How to Be a Pirate. Hooligan Hoorah Hairy Hooligan Members yell congratulations to another tribe member by chanting their name three times, followed by three "ughs". This is demonstrated in "How to Be a Pirate" when Snotlout find Grimbeard the Ghastly's treasure chest on the Isle of the Skullions. Hooligan War Cry The Hooligan War Cry is a simple "YAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed at enemies during battle of boarding ships. The Viking Novices may learn this yell during trail runs of 'Boarding-Enemy-Ships' lessons against Peaceable fishing boats. Temperament Unlike many other Viking tribes, the Hooligans did not keep slaves or even prisoners. In How to Be a Pirate after winning the "Battle Aboard the Lucky Thirteen", the Hooligans released their Outcast prisoners "with typical generousity". Education The Hooligans run a Pirate Training Program and a shorter Dragon Initiation Program on the Isle, to teach the Tribe's children topics ranging from 'Badd Sppeling' to 'Frightening Foreigners'. In fact, to be an official member of the tribe, one must find a dragon, capture it, and train it during the Dragon Initiation Program. Hooligans are forbidden from learning Dragonese, the language of dragons. They are also forbidden from learning any foreign languages. Hair Facial Hair, especially on adult males, appears to be an important symbol of masculinity, maturity, and heroism to the Hooligans, and presumably other Viking Tribes in the Barbaric Archipelago. Cutting hair and beard on a Hooligan is a very shameful and embarrassing event, and is used as punishment. Even touching one's beard uninvited is a serious transgression. Red hair is particularly valued by the Hooligans, and is considered "Heroic" and may be a sign of a leader or great warrior. Beard Fashion may be influenced by people thought of as celebrities, such as those considered Heroes. 'World' View The Hairy Hooligans, like much of the Vikings of the Barbaric Archipelago, thought that the world was flat and sailing too far in one direction or another would result in falling off the end. This belief was abandoned by some members of the tribe after the events of How to Cheat a dragon's Curse and How to Ride a Dragon's Storm. Because of the flat Earth belief, Hooligans did not think other continents such as America existed. Holidays and Festivals *Thor'sday Thursday *Freya'sday Fete Political System Berk is a monarchy, led by a chief. It is worth noting, however, that although the chief has no legal checks on his power, Hooligans are unlikely to carry out unpopular orders. The current chief was Stoick the Vast who lived in the Hooligan Village with his son, Hiccup, and his wife, Valhallarama, until the little isle's population was enslaved and removed. But after the second dragon war, Stoick and the rest of the Hooligans returned to Berk to rebuild. Though the Hooligans operate as a Chiefdom, the tribal elders have power to make decisions, or at least hold powerful advisory positions to the Chief. And example is the Elder Huddle seen in How to Train Your Dragon, deciding the fate of the Viking novices for failing the Dragon Initiation Test. As Stoick details in How to Speak Dragonese, Viking chiefs are expected to carry out their duties in specific ways. Stoick also adds in How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse that "a Chief is a public figure", gets "judged by the company he keeps," and that "'' Hooligans need to be FEARED by the other Tribes so they don't start thinking they can sneak along and invade''" Berk. He feels that Hiccup having a friend like Fishlegs will lead others to think he is weak and soft and easy to take advantage of. Chiefs do not get too much advantage over other tribe members as "Viking are used to fairly simple living conditions. A Chief just has a larger hut than everybody else", according to Book 3. However, there are some understood but not enforced social rules that the tribespeople generally follow, such as the Chief's family taming the coveted Monstrous Nightmare as a hunting dragon, and the chief's offspring getting first choice of the available riding dragons. Although the Hooligan Tribe has no official prominence above the other tribes, it has been the effective leader of the entire archipelago since the days of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I. Almost every King of the Wilderwest rose from the Hairy Hooligans, and even after the kingdom disintegrated the Hooligans' exceptional Bashyball skills allowed them to consistently dominate proceedings at the Thing. Chieftain Succession (In Order) *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I (also King of Wilderwest) *Grimbeard the Ghastly (also King of Wilderwest) *Chucklehead *Stoick the Vast *Snotface Snotlout (only for a year) Notable Members *Baggybum the Beerbelly *Clueless *Dogsbreath the Duhbrain *Fishlegs No-Name (formerly) *Gobber the Belch *Old Wrinkly *Snotface Snotlout (formerly) *Speedifist *Tuffnut Junior *Tuffnut Senior *Valhallarama *Wartihog Appearances Gallery 205236_374488955946945_63608305_n.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-Map.jpg HTCADC-FlatEarth.JPG Site Navigation Category:Tribes Category:Book Tribes Category:Hooligans Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse